


Cry for the Moon

by MadDemonheart



Series: For the countless stars to see [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (No happy ending yet), Angst, Heavy Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Not Beta Read, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Ending, Sorry It's So Brief, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDemonheart/pseuds/MadDemonheart
Summary: “If I am the Sun, he is the Moon. And to me, he prefer the Sky to gift his cold radiance to, for only the night and the silverish blue stars to see.”Keith loathes, Keith loves, Keith hates.But no matter what, he couldn't stop his course, couldn't stop chasing after the silver rays of the moon. He wilts into the night, as the celestial body is swallowed away by the sky.





	Cry for the Moon

“If I was the Sun, he was the Moon. And to me, he preferred the Sky to gift his cold radiance to, for only the night and the silverish blue stars to see.”

It’s the first words which came to his mind.

He fell down without a single cry, voiceless, soundless. Not a noise. Perhaps was it lost in the harsh wind of his punched out breathe, after the dizzying view of this cold celestial body. A work of art, catching his breathe without the smallest word. Just a hum, thrumming through his thoracic cage and giving life to his marvelous form, and Keith was a goner.

Lance McClain was in every aspects a masterpiece.

Keith hated it. He despised the stumbling words, the trembling lips. The fluttering of thick eyelashes, cheeks heating up ever so slightly.

A surprise, truly. He watched with rapt attention, and he wanted to fucking scream. To throw a tantrum, rash at Lance for being so splendid, so amazing, so handsome, so fantastical, so _himself_ , so... **_human_ **. He wished he could find in himself the willpower to move, the bravery to say something or scratch at the smooth expanse of skin he could see - from his pale limbs to the other boy’s smooth complexion, he didn’t know. But he wanted it to stop.

He was a wild element, an enraged wolf who favor his lonesome life to the prospect of sharing his existence with a pack, be it one of two or more beasts. He didn’t want halves, he wanted whole or nothing. And although he thought so hard about this...Keith didn’t have it in himself to fight.

He was strong and weak, slayed by the rosy pink tongue Lance ran over his white teeth, before sending a toothy, dashing smile. And Keith goddamn sang, from the confines of his messy, fucked up mind.

He was less surprised by the way he stared out in space in the deep of the night. Looking at how the navy ink swallowed the shiny dots of pale bluish silver, caressed the moon, so high and proud, so stunning in the sky. Indigo waves whirling about in the nightsky, entrancing in their graceful dance within the cold lights and the dark cloud. A sky of ink he laid awake to.

So his mind wandered. He was the sun and he couldn’t keep in place. He was in gravitation around Lance, as the Moon went away from him, slipping past his fingers, shining in his heated looks, his found and adoring gaze. He had to catch back the words which threatened to spill, before he burned the very being of Lance down to his core, melted the icy marvel of nature.

He took the blunt of the pain when the sky, always so clear and so blue - despite it’s grey and stormy downtimes - betrayed him in cold black and indigo. He continued to observe as he always did when Shiro bent down to brush Lance’s chocolate bangs off his forehead, smoothing the wild hair with a giggle.

Keith didn’t want to be the sun. He didn’t want to stay away, despite his previous wishes. His heart clawed its way out of its lock, out of the tight confines he burrowed it in, crawling up his spine and drifting on his tongue. It didn’t make it past the barrier of his gritted teeth, couldn’t go through his clenched jaw.

And Shiro smiled tenderly when a stray droplet of crystal blue ran down his cheek. He looked at Keith afterwards, frowned.

The sky was melancholic, but it still tried to bring comfort to the Sun. Despite the gray winter, it tried to draw out words, a laugh, a smile. But it continued it’s daily route, and Keith couldn’t speak. He couldn’t do this. Because Shiro was, in the end, a good guy. He knew that much. He couldn’t crash the sky on the ground.

So he continued the fight, more violent than before. He clashed with the Moon, and burned it slightly. But he continued to watch silently, and chased after him in the dead of the night, in the quietness of dawn.

He burnt down, and his heart went in ashes.

Keith was the cold morning Sun, he was everything.

All muffled sounds and silent tears. Quiet sobs and drowned out cries, strained thin in his tight throat, on his quivering tongue.

How heartbreaking, how downright cruel it is…Chest tight, longing for something he could never have. A wish which will never be answered.

The hurt, stone cold silence of unrequited love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings!  
> I hope you liked this work. It'll be part of a pretty short serie of at least 2 or 3 works. And yes, it'll ultimately have a happy ending!
> 
> It was a spur in the moment thing honestly, but I have some ideas. I didn't plan for this work to be so lyrical in a way, and the other(s) might not be this way, so you'll possibly find a different writing style. I apologize for the eventual troubles it could give (if it happens).
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out things with constructive criticism, to say what you liked and what you didn't along with why you feel this way about this work.
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you around darlings! Love you!


End file.
